A Lone Fighter
by Darth Comrade
Summary: My input for the RS contest. Similar to the introduction on The Revenge of the Sith, but where's Kim's partner? ONESHOT


Wreckage bounced back and forth in the crowded skies above the city.

Capital ships scratched against the lofty guard towers.

Fire, smoke, flak and laser fire ripped the atmosphere to make the most awesome battle ever fought. These colossal beasts hovering in the sky were bombarding the city, blasting holes into each other's hulls and in some cases crashing straight into each other.

A fighter, a single fighter, soared between the debris. Searching for its partner. It lost its whole squadron seeking the one member of the flight group. It's surprising enough it was still flying. The captain sacrificed all for one.

Streaming through the onslaught of destruction Kim was determined not to give up the hunt.

The cockpit shook and flashed with lights as she struggled to keep a hold of the flight stick, she was weary of the battle but still persistent. Attack after attack from waves of incoming ships made it more difficult for her to keep up.

Her entire view port lit brightly when another stream of aircrafts zoomed across.

"Ron! Ron can you hear me are you there?" She called over the headphones. No response.

She took a look at her fuel gauge and reminded herself that there isn't much time left.

She gave out a sigh and tried to peek behind a cruiser that was falling apart.

Is it? Was that? No…it's just a fire.

The things coming to her mind are cruel, what if they're true?

No way! Not Ron! He knows how to handle this…right?

"Ron? If you're out there say something!" No response.

She shook her head and peeked over the other side.

_If I ever get my hands on you Ron you'll have no one to blame but yourself!_

A large battle cruiser suddenly appeared on her view port coming from one side.

Alarms sounded and red lights flashed in her cockpit from all angles.

Its immense size caught her attention and she took a sudden dive that made her stomach climb to her throat.

She saw squadrons of fighters coming from under the cruiser towards her direction… "Oh Boy! Now what?"

Their wings opened up and in an instant fired up their guns.

Her ship bounced in all directions, she bumped her head on the side.

The fighters whizzed past and left traces of smoke and fire behind.

"Ow! Ok lets see, what do I do now…" She pulled out her finger and hovered it over some buttons.

"Rockets…fire hydrant…shields…Ah! S-Foils!" She hit the button and the light turned green. She then felt a sudden vibration and then a thud.

"Ok…Shields!" Again the same sequence except she heard a whine coming from somewhere behind her.

Her scanners showed the fighters turning around and coming in for another attack.

She pulled her fighter up and twisted around.

The fighters continued to dive towards her as she maintained her course towards them.

She hit the 'rockets' button and concentrated her cross hairs on them.

The massive cruiser was now directly above her. A large gun tower hung under the belly of the ship. It had a flat end and its guns were causing catastrophic consequences for the city below.

_Wait! I got an idea!_

She set a new target, right above the tower.

The fighters were now getting closer without a sign of anything stopping them.

She hit the button…now she hopes her rockets hit their target.

The rockets zoomed right past as the pilots laughed at her ridiculous attempt.

It then headed right towards the tower. The anti aircraft guns fired at it but without avail.

The rockets struck with disastrous impact.

The tower fell off the ships belly.

Just before the pilots fired up their guns the tower swat them out of the air.

It then, like a hammer, hit a guard tower beneath it, nailing it to the ground, billowing a cloud of smoke and dust.

"Booyah!" she mockingly laughed.

Before she hit her boosters to clear herself from under the cruiser, she saw what she thought was Ron's ship whizzing by.

Huh! I'm sure I just… 

"Ron! Ron! Get back here…" She called.

Hitting her afterburners she turned towards the direction the ship flew in.

Spotting only a glimpse of it again she chased it under a blazing piece of wreckage and through a tremendous explosion.

"Ugh. Only Ron is that reckless."

She locked on to the fighter when she finally caught speed with it, and set her contact frequency to the fleeing ship.

The color, the maneuvers and the guilty escape were all signs pointing to Ron.

"Ron! Is that you? I'm on to you, you know!" She teased.

"What…kkh…did you…kkh…say? I can…kkh…only…kkh…hear…kkh…every other…kkh…word. Heh, heh, heh...kkh"

Mocked the pilot over the communication link.

"Ron don't do this again, I know you're making that static noise with your mouth and that you thought you could get away with filling my fighter with half the fuel needed." She explained while still following him through the battle, "You're in big trouble this time!"

"I…kkh…don't know…kkh…what you're…kkh…talking about! It's not…kkh…fake!"

"Give it up Ron, I'm locked on to you!" Kim warned, "You have a lot of explaining to do."

"Ok! Ok! So I didn't fill up your fighter with fuel," He admitted,

"So it is you! Ron!" Kim snarled.

"You never allow me to have fun! Come on this battle is awesome, I didn't want to miss out!" He explained as he merely dodged an incoming blast.

"We'll talk about this later, I'm running on fumes…let's go!"

Both fighters directed themselves to General Drakken's ship and soared towards the damaged hangar.


End file.
